blood_in_rosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dare Me
Summary Dare Me was rereleased 26 June 2019 at 02:00. The Special Dating also came with a second Triple boost for the Incredibly Tempting Jewel Collection which was also available at the time of release. Trivia There were a total of 69 avatars collectible during the event. *For you: 45 *For her:17 *For him:6 *Background: 1 Gallery of Avatar Items 【Lady's】 Bijou Earrings (Blue).png|(Lady's) Bijou Earrings(Blue) 【Lady's】 Bijou Earrings (Green).png|(Lady's) Bijou Earrings (Green) 【Lady's】 Bijou Earrings (Red).png|(Lady's) Bijou Earrings (Red) 【Lady's】 Bijou Earrings (Silver).png|(Lady's) Bijou Earrings (Silver) 【Lady's】 Bijou Lingerie Set (Green).png|(Lady's) Bijou Lingerie Set (Green) 【Lady's】 Bijou Lingerie Set (Purple).png|(Lady's) Bijou Lingerie Set (Purple) 【Lady's】 Bijou Lingerie Set (Red).png|(Lady's) Bijou Lingerie Set (Red) 【Lady's】 Corset Bustier Look (Aqua).png|'(Lady's) Corset Bustier Look (Purple)' Charm: 100 【Lady's】 Corset Bustier Look (Purple).png|'(Ladies) Corset Bustier Look (Purple') Charm: 100 【Lady's】 Corset Bustier Look (Red).png|'(Lady's) Corset Bustier Look (Red)' Charm: 100 【Lady's】 Corset Bustier Look (Yellow).png|'(Lady's) Corset Bustier Look (Yellow)' Charm: 100 【Lady's】 Lace Up Thigh High Boots (Blue).png|'(Lady's) Thigh High Lace Up Boots (Blue)' Charm 70 【Lady's】 Lace Up Thigh High Boots (Green).png|(Lady's) Thigh High Lace Up Boots (Green) 【Lady's】 Lace Up Thigh High Boots (Red).png|(Lady's) Thigh High Lace Up Boots (Red) 【Lady's】 Tempting Lingerie (Blue).png|(Lady's) Tempting Lingerie (Blue) 【Lady's】 Tempting Lingerie (Green).png|(Lady's) Tempting Lingerie (Green) 【Lady's】 Tempting Lingerie (Red).png|(Lady's) Tempting Lingerie (Red) 【Men's】 Heart Rose Bunch (Blue).png|(Men's) Heart Rose Bunch (Blue) 【Men's】 Heart Rose Bunch (Red).png|(Men's) Heart Rose Bunch (Red) 【Men's】 Luxury Fur Robe (blue).png|(Men's) Luxury Fur Robe (Blue) 【Men's】 Luxury Fur Robe (Gold).png|(Men's) Luxury Fur Robe (Gold) 【Men's】 Luxury Fur Robe (Gray).png|(Men's) Luxury Fur Robe (gray) 【Men's】 Luxury Fur Robe (Green).png|(Men's) Luxury Fur Robe (Green) 073_02_bg_01_r.png|Background Bijou Earrings (Blue).png|Bijou Earrings (Blue) Bijou Earrings (Gold).png|Bijou Earrings (Gold) Bijou Earrings (Green).png|Bijou Earrings (Green) Bijou Earrings (Red).png|Bijou Earrings (Red) Bijou Earrings (Silver).png|Bijou Earrings (Silver) Bijou Lingerie Ser (Red).png|Bijou Lingerie Set (Red) Bijou Lingerie set (Green).png|Bijou Lingerie Set (Green) Bijou Lingerie Set (Pink).png|Bijou LIngerie Set (Pink) Bijou Lingerie set (Purple).png|Bijou Lingerie Set (Pink) Corset Bustier Look (Gold).png|Corset Bustier Look (Gold) Corset Bustier Look (pink).png|Corset Bustier Look (Pink) Corset Bustier Look (purple).png|Corset Bustier Look (Purple) Lace up Thigh High Boots (Black).png|Lace Up Thigh High Boots(Black) Lace up Thigh High Boots (Blue).png|Lace Up Thigh High Boots (Blue) Lace up Thigh High Boots (Green).png|Lace Up Thigh High Boots (Green) Lace up Thigh High Boots (Red).png|Lace Up Thigh High Boots (Red) Loose Updo (Gold).png|Loose Updo (Gold) Loose Updo (Pink).png|Loose Updo (Pink) Loose Updo (Red).png|Loose Updo (Red) Loose Updo (Yellow).png|Loose Updo (Yellow) Ribbon Lace Up Boots (Purple).png|Ribbon Lace Up Boots (Purple) Ribbon Lace Up Boots (Black).png|Ribbon Lace Up Boots (Black) Ribbon Lace Up Boots (Blue).png|Ribbon Lace Up Boots (Blue) RIbbon Lace Up Boots (green).png|Ribbon Lace Up Boots (Gold) RIbbon Lace Up Boots (Red).png|Ribbon Lace Up Boots (Red) Side Curly Pony (Black).png|Side Curly Pony (Black) Side Curly Pony (Blue).png|Side Curly Pony (Blue) Side Curly Pony (Gold).png|Side Curly Pony (Gold) Side Curly Pony (Green).png|Side Curly Pony (Green) Side Curly Pony (Pink).png|Side Curly Pony (Pink) Statement Necklace (Aqua).png|Statement Necklace (Aqua) Statement Necklace (Green).png|Statement Necklace (Green) Statement necklace (Red).png|Statement Necklace (Red) Statement Necklace (Silver).png|Statement Necklace (Silver) References Dare me Announcement - Shall We Date? - Dating sim games - First accessed 26/06/2019 Disclaimer: All images are used here in a way that qualifies as Fair Use under US copyright law. Shall we date?:Blood In Roses+ is Coprighted by © 2015 NTT Solmare Corporation. All rights reserved. Category:Special Dating Category:Events